


How Kousuke Left

by aoxey



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Drunk Dancing, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Neediness, Pining, Rough Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoxey/pseuds/aoxey
Summary: AU if Hansuke and Yu Jing left Kousuke by himself at the club :)
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Original Female Character, Hirahara Kousuke/Reader
Kudos: 11





	How Kousuke Left

Aspen had never been the adventurous type, unlike her very garrulous roommates. It felt as if they never slept, and soley lived on sex and energy drinks. While that wasn’t a problem to Aspen, it did feel a bit isolating to think that she was one of the only girls in her college that was a full-fledged virgin. She wasn’t ever harassed about it, like many TV shows would show, but it did add pressure to her already stressed out mind.  
What if she’s inexperienced and no one wants her? Is she going to get left behind and never lose it? These thoughts would race through her head in the heat of the coming summer nights. Even so, it never affected her drive to complete her academic tasks, for she was a determined worker trying to provide for her family. That was, at least, until a fateful night of encounters that would impact her regime imparitively.

As usual, Aspen was hard at work trying to please her microbiology professor. She had been working on her lab results for hours when she heard a knock at her door accompanied by many hoots of joy. It was her roommates.  
“Hey, we are proud of you for being so smart or whatever, but you definitely need to get out of the house babe!” her roommate Violet remarked as walking in her disastrously organized room. “This is what college is about. Come on, we are going clubbing and you are too. I’m even letting you wear any of my party dresses!”  
It was honestly a nice offer, since Aspen truthfully did not remember the last time she left the apartment they shared. “I don’t know guys, I have the lab to finish up, and you know I’m insecure! I doubt anyone would look twice at me.” Aspen retorted, feeling a bit defeated. The other girls gave her a look of entertainment, and grabbed Aspen’s wrist to pull her from her desk chair.  
“You’re going.”

They arrived at the club around 9:00PM and Aspen found herself hiding in the bathroom at around 9:05PM. It wasn’t necessarily that Aspen was afraid of leaving the bathroom, but in fact she simply despised the way the dress Violet gave her fit on her body. The sparkly fabric of the form-fitting attire was what attracted her to the dress, but now seeing the dress actually on was quite depressing. If only she had worked out a bit more. She could not see past her own rectangular shape, getting sucked into her reflection. She didn’t even notice when Violet walked in behind her until Violet had touched her back.  
The shock shook her as Violet consoled, “I know exactly why you’re in here, and I want you to know that you look beautiful. This dress looks like it’s made for you,” Violet pulled Aspen’s face towards her own, dragging her line of vision away from the mirror. “Let’s dance, babes! You’ll have all of the guys and girls lining up for you if you just loosen up a bit,” she laughed, shaking out Aspen’s stiff shoulders.  
Aspen smiled and followed her friend out of the bathroom and into the sweat-filled and light infested club. Bodies on bodies everywhere with no care for anything else but pleasure. Aspen took a deep breath and jumped in the middle of the mob.  
She did in fact loosen up within a short amount of dancing and rubbing bodies. She was even beginning to feel free and confident, for her friends were right by her side, jumping and laughing beside her.  
After around a half hour of fun, Aspen decided to sit down at the bar to get some drinks and relax a bit. Yet, the man beside her made her feel the opposite of relaxed. His cold eyes and dark hair made her feel agitated in a way she didn’t understand. She wanted to grasp that beautiful hair and desperately pull him closer to her- she cut that thought off as soon as it began. The man was obviously very out of her league, and even worse, he had the most beautiful woman by his side. Her voluptuous figure and silky hair laughed at Aspen’s pathetic excuse for a body. Her anger towards herself drove Aspen to take a few more shots than she intended, and soon enough the room became a swell of colors and heat.

Around the time the alcohol began to wear off, Aspen found herself in the middle of the dance floor grinding on a man with whom she hadn’t laid eyes on. She turned back to look at her suitor to find it was the man from before. The only difference with him was that he was stumbling drunk, and more importantly, the goddess that was next to him earlier was nowhere to be seen.  
As she made that realization, the man smoothly grabbed Aspen’s waist and turned her body to face him. They danced, this time, looking into each other's eyes. Well, as best as two drunk people can look directly at things. Soon, the man opened his mouth with a smirk, “I think it would be polite to introduce ourselves with such… friendly circumstances.”  
Truthfully, Aspen was more shocked at how proper the man’s speech was than anything that he had said to her. He was heavily drunk, yet he still found the time to correct his dialect. He either was incredibly intelligent, or was raised in a prestigious family. Either way, she didn’t have the time or the mindscape to ponder such things, so she let the topic fade in her mind. “The name’s Aspen, my friend,” she yelled over the blaring music.  
His smirk morphed into a genuine smile and his grip on Aspen’s waist persevered. “Nice to meet you, my name is Mr. Hira-” he paused for a moment, as if thinking of what was acceptable for him to say. “My name is Kousuke.” he decided finally.  
With that, Aspen gaped in wonder. “What a beautiful name,” she spoke with a newfound confidence. Something in Kousuke’s eyes flickered, as if he was not used to this kind of attention, but it was easily pushed down in a blink of an eye. He simply looked down at her and resumed dancing with and on her. The dancing continued to get sloppier and more intimate as the night went on, leaving Aspen attached to Kousuke’s body. Her head laid on his lean neck as she began to grow tired.  
Still swaying together, Kousuke shifted and grabbed Aspen’s face and pulled it upwards, claiming it as his own. With drunken confidence, Aspen shifted her hands to the base of Kousuke’s neck and jaw, pulling his face into hers. Kousuke didn’t hesitate to continue, aggressively pulling into the kiss and tracing his pale fingers around the outline of her abdomen with thought and care. His lips began to part, exposing her mouth to the neediness of his tongue. He was impurely talented in this act, thoughtfully using his tongue to make Aspen want only him and his body. The kissing began to intensify and both participants’ hands began to wander the body of the other. Aspen pulled away to breathe, and grabbed Kousuke by the wrist to make their way off of the dancefloor.  
They found themselves in the corner of the club, desperately grasping for more of the other person. Kousuke grabbed Aspen’s bare thigh and pulled it towards him, pinning her against the corner wall. She was fully straddling his lean, yet well-exercised body, completely engulfed in his energy. She simply wanted him no matter what it would take.  
As if reading her thoughts, Kousuke pulled back his mouth to say, “Do you want to escape to a more intimate place?”


End file.
